Cómo tratar a un egocéntrico
by abygate69
Summary: A Maka le ocurre algo. Su frustración por su falta de fuerza física en combate parece estar afectándola, más aún cuando no puede evitar compararse con el técnico más fuerte de Shibusen.


**N/a: **Regalo del el AI Sin Fronteras, para **Leiram. **"Yudogui" (palabra nueva que he aprendido escribiendo esto y que saldrá adelante en el fic), es el kimono que se utiliza para practicar judo. Lo que me extraña es que viene escrito de las dos maneras: "yudogui" y "judogui". El problema es que no sé cuál es la correcta, porque no lo he encontrado en el diccionario online de la RAE. Si alguien sabe cuál es lo forma correcta, agradecería que lo dijera.

**Cómo tratar a un egocéntrico**

Le odiaba.

Los gritos de Black Star rebotaban en las paredes de aquel gimnasio apestoso, distorsionándose. Los jadeos de los anteriores oponentes del técnico de arma demoníaca aún daban signos de cansancio; sudaban y boqueaban, algunos de ellos tumbados en sobre la desgastada tarima del suelo.

Había aprovechado que Patty y la sobrehumana fuerza de la que había hecho gala estos últimos días estaban de misión, junto a Liz, Kilik y sus dos armas: Pot of Fire y Pot of Thunder, para pelear a diestro y siniestro en los entrenamientos.

-¡Tan cerca de los Dioses que puedo hacerles cosquillas en los pies! –gritaba, sacando pecho y poniendo los brazos en jarras- ¡No importa si no tengo más oponentes, ya les ha quedado demostrado a esos tíos –levantó el brazo enérgicamente, señalando al cielo- que pronto las cosquillas me las tendrán que hacer a mí! –y estalló en carcajadas.

Maka, desganada, giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañero. Era su turno. Él, a pesar de que ha tenido su alma al mismo compás que el de Maka durante unos años, nunca había dejado de ser el mejor amigo del pelopincho egocéntrico. Maka sabía que una pelea entre ella y Black Star despertaba su curiosidad, y sus dudas quedaron cristalinas como el agua cuando vio que Soul sonreía con satisfacción. Maka suspiró. Hacía aquello porque quería aumentar su destreza en combate, en el caso de que su compañero fallara y tuviera que luchar sola. Lo necesitaba. Por mucho que odiase tener que entrenar con Black Star, lo necesitaba de verdad.

Así que avanzó hacia él, tragó saliva y levantó los puños.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, tenía los músculos en tensión de Black Star delante de su nariz, y al instante siguiente, su cabeza, su espalda y su trasero encontraron el suelo. El muy bestia acababa de golpearla con el codo en el pómulo, y ahora podía notar cómo la zona dolorida le palpitaba.

Reaccionó con rapidez antes de su oponente realizara una patada baja rodando hacia atrás y poniéndose de pie de un salto. Cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a él, llena de ira, Maka tomó impulso con el brazo derecho, dispuesta a devolverle el golpe; pero Black Star, ágil inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y enroscó el brazo izquierdo en el derecho de Maka, inmovilizándoselo.

Furiosa, la joven lo intentó con la zurda, pero su contrincante consiguió sujetársela de la misma manera que la mano derecha, de forma que la defensa de Maka había quedado reducida al mínimo: no podía moverse.

Black Star permaneció unos segundos sujetándola, aumentando la presión en los brazos de Maka, que empezó a notar cómo le crujían los huesos por la parte de los codos y los omoplatos. Apretó los dientes y ahogó un grito temiendo que Black Star no se controlara y le rompiera ambos brazos. Escuchó un fuerte "¡clack!" proveniente de su espalda, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para chillar, notó cómo él se echaba hacia atrás para caer sobre su espalda, al tiempo que, con el pie derecho en el estómago de Maka, la empujaba por encima de su propia cabeza y la catapultaba con la fuerza de mil demonios al otro lado de la colchoneta.

Le odiaba.

Boca arriba, tosiendo entre los jadeos, Maka escuchó de nuevo su voz; aunque no veía el rostro de su dueño, sabía perfectamente el tipo de sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios: socarrona, de superioridad.

-¿Te rindes, Maka?

Ella gruñó. Siempre había sabido que era mucho más débil que él, pero que abusara de su fuerza de esa manera… ¡podría haberle roto un hueso! Estaba enfadada. Furiosa con él. Como aquella vez en las prácticas de resonancia en grupo.

Así que no medió palabra. Se incorporó, notando un fuerte pinchazo en el hombro derecho, pero tensó los músculos de la cara en un gesto de enfado y ocultó la mueca de dolor que amenazó con salir. No le volvería a mostrar debilidad. Nunca más.

Salió con la cabeza en alto y expresión decidida del gimnasio, haciendo caso omiso de las interrogaciones preocupadas de sus compañeros: "¿estás bien?"; "¿te has hecho daño?", y cuando atravesó las puertas, salió corriendo en dirección a la enfermería.

*****

Tenía frío. Había tenido que quedarse en ropa interior en la parte superior para que Nygus la examinara.

-Tienes el hombro dislocado –declaró- ¿habéis estado entrenando?

Maka bufó, gesto que el arma interpretó como un "sí". Visto el mal humor de su joven estudiante, Nygus decidió no hacerle más preguntas.

Para colocarle de nuevo los huesos en su lugar, Nygus tuvo que tirar enérgicamente del brazo derecho de Maka, dando lugar a un sonoro crujido y a un nuevo dolor, más intenso que cuando Black Star la lanzó contra el suelo. La muchacha ahogó un grito.

-Probablemente te esté doliendo un par de días –dijo el arma- así que voy a vendarte el hombro para que te haga presión. Procura no hacer muchas tonterías, ¿entendido?

Maka asintió.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, estuvo esquivando el gimnasio. Lo único relacionado con Black Star con lo que tenía contacto, era su arma demoníaca Tsubaki, que tardó poco en percatarse del extraño humor de su amiga.

Había preguntado un par de veces si tenía que ver con Black Star, pero ella se había excusado diciendo lo difícil que se le había hecho estudiar con el brazo dolorido, y por ende le culpaba de su pinchazo en el último examen teórico.

Pero las notas de Maka Albarn no tardaron en ser tan lastimosas como las de su compañero Soul. Se la veía enfurruñada y distraída, se quejaba por menudencias, y se enfadaba con más facilidad de la habitual. Por no mencionar su completa falta de asistencia a los entrenamientos, a pesar de la insistencia de Shinigami-sama de la importancia que éstas tenían para las misiones que tenían en ciernes.

Tsubaki, que desde el pequeño incidente entre Maka y Black Star había estado observando a ésta primera muy de cerca, había tomado una pequeña decisión, aunque no estaba muy segura de los buenos resultados que supondría.

Estuvo cerca de una hora haciendo entrar en razón a Black Star, que aunque no se negaba a la petición de Tsubaki, no cedía a la condición de no utilizar sus propios _métodos_. Fue difícil, pero consiguió engañarle. Tsubaki puso toda su confianza en él, y le prometió que haría lo que ella le pedía, a condición de que esa misma noche Black Star tuviera todo un banquete para cenar.

Así pues, cuando acabaron las clases y su amiga pasó junto a ella, Tsubaki la agarró del brazo sin abrir la boca, y tiró de ella para sacarla del Shibusen. La llevó casi a rastras al campo de baloncesto de Death City, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Maka.

-Toma –dijo el arma, alcanzándole a Maka una mochila-, cámbiate. En cinco minutos empieza tu entrenamiento.

La técnica abrió la boca en gesto de protesta. Dentro de la bolsa había un _judogui_ azul.

-No quiero entrenar ahora –gruñó.

Tsubaki sonrió.

*****

_Odio ceder. No puedo evitarlo._ Pensaba Maka, frustrada.

Ya con el traje puesto, estaba sentada en un banco, esperando. No sabía qué pretendía Tsubaki, pero no parecía ser ella su entrenadora aquel día. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué ese día? ¿por qué en un campo de baloncesto, que está hecho de cemento?

Hizo una mueca de dolor al imaginarse cayendo en la cancha, dura como el metal, y ésta vez rompiéndose los huesos de todo un brazo.

La solución a aquello llegó a hombros de un joven pequeño, vestido con un i_judogui/i_ igual que el de Maka. Black Star, haciendo gala de su fuerza, cargaba con una colchoneta enrollada; llegó al centro de la cancha y la dejó caer en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

-Lo siento, llego tarde –dijo con simplicidad- ¡Ve a cumplir tu promesa, Tsubaki! –exclamó alegremente, señalando con un dedo a su sonriente compañera.

Tsubaki asintió -¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Black Star! –canturreó, mientras atravesaba la puerta de la pista de baloncesto.

Maka se levantó del banco y se dirigió hacia el joven, que desenrollaba la colchoneta. Si era sincera consigo misma, se lo había olido. El mejor entrenamiento que podía tener, era con Black Star, por poco que le gustase. No sabía si sentir cierto rencor hacia Tsubaki, o agradecerle la intención.

Black Star la observó un segundo y dijo:

-Esta vez tendré cuidado –Maka abrió los ojos en un gesto de incredulidad- Tsubaki me ha dicho que necesitas aprender a pelear más despacio.

-Me cuesta creer que le dieras la razón –replicó Maka.

-Bueno, si me ha pedido esto a mí es por algo, ¿no crees? –soltó una carcajada.

La muchacha bufó.

Black Star se descalzó y subió a la colchoneta. Ésta, ahora desenrollada, ocupaba como una cuarta parte de la cancha, espacio suficiente para no caer accidentalmente fuera y partirse el cráneo con el cemento.

-Colócate aquí –pidió Black Star, señalando con un dedo a un metro de él.

A partir de aquel punto, Maka se sorprendió de la capacidad de Black Star de dar clase. El día en el que se enfrentaron se comportó como una bestia, pero ahora, cada paso, cada técnica que le enseñaba, era realmente fácil de recordar y de aprender.

Tanto era así, que el enfado se había disipado de su mente.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, habían pasado cerca de tres horas, y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, luchando para no quedarse dormido antes de llegar al horizonte.

-Agárrame del brazo –decía Black Star. Tenía a Maka sujeta por el cuello, simulando un ataque enemigo-. Si te centras en que están ahogándote, perderás la concentración y no serás capaz de reaccionar para defenderte.

-¿Y si no puedo agarrarle del brazo?

-¡Están los dos en tu cuello, idiota! –exclamó el joven.

-¡No me grites!

-Cuando lo tengas agarrado así, pasa tu pierna por debajo de la suya –continuó. Maka, que estaba medio arrodillada en el suelo, escurrió el pie izquierdo por detrás de la pierna de Black Star-. Y pega una patada. Con fuerza.

Maka obedeció. Sin embargo, algo salió mal y Black Star no la soltó del cuello, por lo que cayeron los dos al suelo.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?! –gritó el técnico, soltando a Maka.

-¡Estoy siguiendo los pasos que me has dicho! –se defendió ella, levantándose- Y sigo pensando que no va a darme tiempo a hacer todo esto mientras te atacan, ¡es absurdo!

-¡¿Absurdo?!

Black Star se lanzó hacia ella, le propinó un puñetazo en el pómulo y alcanzó a agarrarle del brazo, a lo que Maka reaccionó devolviéndole el golpe con un codazo de la extremidad libre en el estómago. Giró sobre sí misma sin soltar a su adversario, y con asombrosa velocidad, le tiró al suelo y le inmovilizó con su propio cuerpo.

-¡No vuelvas a pegarme! ¡NUNCA! –chilló la joven, jadeando.

Y curiosamente, Black Star se echó a reír.

-Absurdo, ¿eh?

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Había aplicado una de las técnicas de Black Star contra el propio Black Star. Y lo mejor de todo era que, no sólo le había devuelto el golpe, sino que ahora estaba bajo su merced. Sonrió.

-Esto solo es el principio de tu derrota... -murmuró ella con satisfacción.

-¡No me he rendido! –replicó el técnico.

Con un impulso de las piernas y las caderas, Black Star cambió ágilmente las tornas, colocándose encima de Maka, sujetándole un brazo con una mano, y el cuello del traje de judo con la otra. Maka gruñó.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Por alguna extraña razón, el calor del cuerpo de Black Star sobre ella le resultaba agradable, y al mismo tiempo le provocaba una ansiedad inexplicable. Se le hizo un nudo en el pecho y el nerviosismo se manifestó acelerándole el pulso; empezó a respirar fuertemente por la boca.

-Oye –dijo Black Star, con algo de preocupación reflejada en las cejas fruncidas- ¿estás bien?

Maka fue a responder, pero no salieron palabras. Fue entonces cuando llegó a la conclusión de que, si se había enfadado más de lo normal por el incidente del último entrenamiento, era por el poco cuidado que había tenido Black Star con ella. Siempre se había comportado como un salvaje con todo el mundo, a excepción de Tsubaki, y le molestaba imaginarse que él no la viera como una... _chica_.

-Ey... ¿te estoy aplastando o algo? –volvió a preguntar el técnico, aflojando el agarre.

Más liberada, Maka tiró del cuello del _judogui_ de Black Star, sin pensar si quiera en lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer, y se le acercó hasta que casi pudo tocar su nariz. Con expresión de impasibilidad, Black Star volvió a abrir la boca:

-Oye, Maka... tienes unas cosas muy raras. ¿Puedes decirme qué haces?

-No te callas ni debajo del agua –replicó la joven, justo antes de besarle.

No hubo reacción. Ni negativa ni positiva, sencillamente, Black Star no se movió.

Maka se permitió acariciarle con los labios en la comisura de la boca y la barbilla, y le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de volver a separarse. Comprobó avergonzada, que el técnico había mantenido los ojos abiertos durante todo el proceso.

Por un segundo quiso quitársele de encima para salir corriendo y huir del bochorno, pero decidió esperar. Black Star seguía con la misma expresión inalterable, serena. No parecía ni sorprendido, ni asustado, ni nada.

-No sé qué ha sido eso –dijo finalmente, manteniendo el invariable semblante-, pero podrías repetirlo.

Maka no supo qué responder.

FIN


End file.
